Getting what you Want
by Cheryl-chan
Summary: Akira/Hikaru *YAOI* Akira and Hikaru bump into eachother on their apartment roof and talk about what they want... as one thing leads to another, things that were wished to be kept secret were let out, and perhaps it was NOT a bad thing^_^


Cheryl-chan- Hi! This would be YAOI people! As in m/m, shounen-ai, slash, GAYNESS and whatever you guys refer it to as these days...

Hikaru- I like to refer it as two men having sex toegther.

Cheryl-chan- ^_^* Stop being a smartass Karu-chan. Anyways... anyone who doesn't like it-

Hikaru- Can go and burn in Hell^^

Cheryl-chan- Don't be RUDE Karu-chan! But yeah.. You CAN burn in hell if you give me flames but then if you don't like this kind of stuff.... DON"T READ IT!

Hikaru- Yup! Don't read it and burn in hell.

Cheryl-chan- If you're going to be rude, then go away. Anwyays... this is Akira/Hikaru becuase they make a really cool pairing!^_____^ 

Akira and Hikaru- Yes! We are a VERY COOL pairing!

Cheryl-chan- Ye~s...^^; They make a nice echo too... so screw anyone who doesn't like them together because they rule!!

Akira- Cheryl DOES NOT own Hikaru no Go for various reasons or the males in there would be having sex together half the time, mainly me^^

Hikaru- Here are the reasons... 1- She's stupid 2.She can't write a good plot like Hikaru no Go's if it was for her life 3.She's stupid 4.Someone made it up already! Besides, isn't it more fun to read it than actully make it up? (No!^^) 5.She's stupid.

Cheryl-chan- ^^* You realzie you called me stupid three times?

Hikaru- Yes! ^_____^

Cheryl-chan- Also, this story has not plot because in my opinion, plots are evil^^ They're a drag and they get in the way of getting to the point.

Hikaru- Which is getting two hot guys together^_^;

Getting what you want 

                "Isn't it strange how the moon continues to glow so radiantly even with the beauty of the stars surrounding it?"

                Hikaru jumped and turned around. He raised a thin brow at the sight of the familiar intense eyes and chin-length raven hair.

                When did you get here?"

                Akira gave a small smile even as his eyes were still directed upwards towards the evening sky. Hikaru studied him; He was wearing ordinary navy blue pants with a green button-up shirt that complemented his eyes prettily.

                "Just now."

                Hikaru chuckled as Akira studied the other man himself. Akira noticed with a pang of satisfaction that Hikaru was looking very good indeed. With his back shirt and knee-length cream-coloured shorts, Hikaru looked as smashing as he always does.

                " Say the truth."

                Akira's smile bloomed to a fairly wider grin.

                " You caught me. I've been watching you for some while." Akiar admitted. He finally leveled his gaze upon Hikaru, his grin diminished to a slight tugging at the corners of his lips. "How have you been Shindo?" His voice carried an edge of worry that surprised Hikaru more than his actual presence.

                "I've been well." Hikaru answered curtly.

                " It is now your turn to be hiding the truth."

                Hikaru turned back around and leaned onto the fence, staring down into the array of twinkling bright lights of the city below him. He had come to his apartment roof for some time alone, to get away from life for a while. He was disappointed in Touya. Ever since they had found out with some shock that they had bought the units of the same apartment a few weeks ago. All that was exchanged between them was a polite hello in the corridors and a friendly but small wave when they bumped into each other. Hikaru had been hoping to talk to Touya for quite a while and now that they were finally alone. Touya had brought up the very thing he was trying to avoid.

                 Akira noticed Hikaru's discomfort and walked forward, closing the space between them as he stood mere inches away. He lifted a single hand, pausing in the middle for a moment before his eyes hardened with determination and he placed his hand onto Hikaru's right shoulder.

                Hikaru shivered at the contact and closed his eyes, in a way trying to ignore the sudden tingling travelling down his spine.

                "You don't have to say anything." A quiet voice came forth. Hikaru let out a deep breath.

                They stood side by side. Akira behind Hikaru for some time while a wave of comfortable silence passed through them. Both relished in the sheer closeness of his rival.

                Hikaru finally broke the silence.

                " Are you ever tired of life?" Hikaru's voice cracked, showing proof that he was saying this with some difficulty.

                Akira watched his rival questioningly, as dozens of questions swirled through his head. _Is he?_ Akira thought for a moment not noticing how he tightened his grasp on Hikaru's shoulders.

                Hikaru seemed to understand what he was thinking and gave a rich laugh as he shook his head.

                " Don't worry, I'm not suicidal." Akira remained unsure, his hand still gripping Hikaru's shoulder tightly. He wasn't able to see Hikaru's face, as the man was facing the other way. He wasn't able to know whether he was lying or not.

                "So what did you mean by that." Akira asked quietly.

                There was a pause.

                " I meant… Do you ever wonder why exactly you were put onto this world, why you are here? And do you ever feel like you're incomplete, as though there is always something missing in your life. As though everything, as in what reality is to you is so unreal?" Hikaru turned around and Akira quickly let go of his shoulder. Akira lowered his gaze to the ground.

                " All the time." Hikaru smiled, but Akira didn't see. Then he faced the sky once more.

                " Sometimes, I just want to take a break from reality, to get away from it all. Because no matter what I do, why is it that I always feel so empty?"

                Hikaru didn't expect his answer to be answered.

                " It's because we were created this way. We were created to always have this yearning in our hearts, to feel as though something is missing in ourselves. It's what drives us to go on, it's how we continue to go through life because it is that one sole purpose that gets you by. It makes us feel like we want to live because we want to fulfill that need in our lives." Akira said solemnly. And he walked forwards to stand beside Hikaru as he held onto the railing.

                Hikaru watched him with a strange light in his eyes, he smile still dancing across his lips.

                " Isn't it unfair?"

                " Yes. It's always unfair. It's so unfair. I know I sound naïve but sometimes, I hate life because it's no fair. How come we can't have the things we really want sometimes, why is it that we can never have that feeling of fulfillment in our lives, of being whole… of being complete?" Akira whispered. He finally turned his head slowly to look at Hikaru.

                And for that pinpoint of a second, their gazes were locked and it was as though they understood everything that was in each other's lives. Akira was only faintly aware of the blush that had developed on Shindo's cheeks as did his.

                "What do you want?" Hikaru asked, still staring into the eyes of the one he so much adored. Into the eyes of the one he would dream of every night.

                " I want… I want to play Go… I want to go to Paris.. I want to eat snails for the very first time… I want to fly with the birds and… and…" Akira paused; worry building up in his eyes.

                " Go on." Hikaru mouthed silently.

                " I…I want you."

                Akira's voice was barely audible at this point but the words seemed to explode in Hikaru's head, one word after another. I. WANT. YOU. I. WANT. YOU. These words repeated themselves in a continuous mantra, each word as loud and as clear as the sounds of the fireworks he loved so much every New Year.

                Hikaru shuddered as he felt a sudden wave of desire and lust buried in the pit of his stomach surface, rushing forward with that hot slick feeling that rolled around in his gut and made him breath more harshly and deeply than before.

                " Say that again." Hikaru said hoarsely.

                Akira's eyes widened.

                " I want you." That husky voice repeated the words over. The same shiver climbed up Hikaru's back and he sucked in his breath, controlling the urge to moan out loud.

                 Akira felt his blood rush to his mid-region and realized that he was very much aroused. A little embarrassed at his arousal. Akira tried to cross his legs in attempt to hide the growing bulge in the front of his pants. But he stopped when he saw the intense arousal also evident in Hikaru's eyes and flushed face. He shook a bit, as desire shot right through him and he was suddenly weak in the knees.

                Hikaru reached his arm out slowly and cupped the back of Akira's head gently, his fingers gliding through the silky smooth hair. He lifted his other hand up and flicked out a finger to ever so lightly trace it down Akira's cheek.

                " I want you too." Hikaru whispered.

                A loud moan was torn from Akira's lips, raw and almost feral as he grabbed Hikaru's shoulders tightly and pulled him towards himself.

                Hikaru was taken back; this Akira was new.

                The normally timid and polite boy was now flushed and beautiful, his strands of hair hanging in front of his face and his eyes more deep and intense than ever.

                The Akira who had once chased him.

                The Akira who he had chased.

                The Akira who found him fascinating as he did him.

                The Akira who impressed everyone.

                The Akira who always remained clam, shy and composed…

                And the Akira who had just pressed his lips onto Hikaru's hungrily, his tongue slipping out and tracing Hikaru's bottom lip as soon as they had come into contact. Hikaru closed his eyes and quickly opened his mouth, allowing Akira access.

                He gasped as a slick warm tongue glided into his mouth and gently flicked across the tip of his own tongue.

                And groaned as Akira began to explore every contour of his mouth, pressing their swollen lips even harder against each other.

                And moaned when Akira started to caress his tongue hotly against his and when he pushed back himself and gave way for his tongue into Akira's own mouth. Hikaru yielded his head for a better position and an easier access into the smaller boy's mouth.

                Akira finally pulled his head away and laughed softly at Hikaru's half-lidded eyes and dazed expression. He leaned to Hikaru's right and began to drag his tongue up the delicate contour of Hikaru's ear, slipping his tongue in and out once in a while. Hikarru nearly fell.

                "GODS! A-Akira!" Hikaru moaned.

                Akira nipped Hikaru's ear gently and lapped at the small wound. He shivered when he heard his own name called.

                " Say my name again…" Akira blew into Hikaru's ear huskily. He began to drag the hands that were presently on Hikaru's shoulders downward letting his slim fingers dance across the other's back and spine. Hikaru arched at the feathery touches towards Akira and groaned.

                " Akira."

                Akira smiled against Hikaru's ear and started to press hot kisses against his cheek. He glided his hands again up and down Hikaru's back and finally slipped one of his hands under Hikaru's shirt and rubbed in a circular motion. Hikaru threw his head back, his smooth flawless neck exposed quite beautifully towards Akira. The slender neck was glowing under the rays of the moonlight pouring down onto the two and lifted in such a delicious angle. Akira took this as an opportunity and quickly leaned forward and suckled Hikaru's neck gently, his tongue darting out again to lick and suck and push sloppy wet kisses along the line of the neck.

                Hikaru jumped and rolled his eyes back into his head at the ecstasy as he let Akira ravish his neck. He pulled his own hands down to place them onto Akira's chest.

                Akira continued to move his warm tongue up all the way to Hikaru's ear and down to the nape of the neck again, biting a bit and leaving delightful red splotches he was proud to know were going to remain there the next morning.

                Finally, satisfied, he pulled his head back upwards and kissed Hikaru passionately once again. This time, Hikaru kissed back with more excitement and intensity. Finally, they pulled their heads away. Both were panting heavily, their faces a brilliant red and their eyes still lustful. 

                Hikaru grinned.

                "Wow." He breathed. "Where the hell did you learn all that?"

                Akira smiled back, his chest still heaving with every breath.

                " I just guessed what I thought you would enjoy."

                Hikaru blushed.

                " Well you sure guess damn right." Hikaru's eyes twinkled with a mischievous light. " But now it's my turn."

TBC… 

Cheryl-chan- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *evil laughter continues for about 15 minutes*

Hikaru- She's crazy^___^

Akira- Although you've got to admit it's rather amazing that she could hold her breath for 15 minutes straight.

Hikaru- That's because her head is filled with air. 

Cheryl-chan- *glares* Be quiet Karu-chan… *grins menacingly* I'm sure you won't want me to kinda skip your lemon with Aki-chan would you.

Hikaru- *gasps* You wouldn't!

Cheryl-chan- Erm… Yes I would. 0_o

Akira- Oh please Cheryl-chan, we all know you love those scenes as much as we do *smile*

Cheryl-chan- *smiles back* I know you were the smart one. *pinches Akira's cheek*

Akira- *sweatdrop* Yes… *rubs cheek gently*

Cheryl-chan- Anyways… I know it was really cruel of me to you know… stop this right in the middle before something actually happens-

Hikaru- That would be because Cheryl-chan's too pathetic to write a sex scene yet.

Cheryl-chan- NO! *glares* Well… Yes^^; But then it's also because I had to leave a cliffhanger to make sure people would actually read this fic.

Hikaru- Stop making up excuses^^

Waya- ~.~* How come I'M not in the story.

Cheryl-chan- *hugs Waya* Awwww… Waya-chan^^ You know I love you the most but the come on? How can anyone resist such a cute coupling as Hikaru and Akira *heart*

Hikaru- How old ARE we in the story anyways? 0_0

Cheryl-chan- Erm… ^_^; How old do you have to be to get your own apartment?

Akira- 0_o You don't KNOW how old we are??

Cheryl-chan- Oh be quiet… JUST a small mistake…

Hikaru- ^^ Like the Titanic tragedy was JUST a small leak, like the Grand Canyon is JUST another whole, like Hikaru no Go is JUST another manga…


End file.
